


Двадцать два

by thegamed



Category: Original Work
Genre: 10000 - 15000 words, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка не наступить на те же грабли еще раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать два

**Author's Note:**

> Все узнаваемые имена, места и отсылки к произведениям искусства употреблены намеренно и могут считаться рекламой и пиаром. Все бытовые ситуации и авторские персонажи с реальными событиями и людьми имеют мало общего. Ориджинал написан на фест "Calling All Girls" по фразе-заданию "Русское кино в жопе. Один Федя Бондарчук крутой" (к/ф "Изображая жертву").

_Любой в нашей стране фильм, автор которого рассказывает о том, что: а) он сам дерьмо б) он живет в дерьме – никто никогда не ругает._  
А. Максимов, телеведущий, писатель

_Вот мы и получаем некое самокопание, которое удачно или неудачно, рано или поздно выдается за некое произведение искусства. То есть диагноз самому себе выдается за диагноз обществу, а это, всe еще вместе, за художественное произведение._  
А. Гордон, телеведущий

Книга может начаться в любой момент: хоть в процессе действия, хоть на середине предложения, хоть на полуслове. Внимательный читатель, если ему что-то будет непонятно, пересмотрит первые абзацы несколько раз. У фильма нет такого права, фильмы начинаются с пролога, с экспозиции, со сцен природы, с титров, с малозначащих разговоров, с рекламы в кинотеатре. Режиссер должен удостовериться, что внимание зрителя уже привлечено. Какими бы развитыми ни были технологии последнего времени, даже с возможностью остановить и перемотать, прокрутить на замедленной скорости, с попытками интерактивности – в отличие от книги, информации, которую читатель берет сам, кино все равно остается тем, что дают – если не запихивают в сознание.  
Поэтому фильм должен начинаться с пролога.  
Итак, я стояла на перекрестке у станции метро "Чистые пруды". Аллея слева была наполнена солнечным светом, справа сверкала всеми окнами громада здания нефтяной корпорации, сзади от меня у окошка Макдоналдса сгрудились полицейские, а впереди сиял новой вывеской, выбивающейся из запыленной гаммы улицы, магазин "Чай. Кофе. Кондитерская". Туда-то мне и было нужно.  
Я опаздывала на еженедельную трехчасовую встречу. В этом я была, конечно, не одинока – опаздывали все и порой далеко не на пятнадцать минут – но и не на полтора часа. Мимо лениво проползло такси, и вслед ему на светофоре загорелся круглоголовый зеленый человечек. Кроме него, меня и охранников правопорядка, на улице не было ни души, и этому не способствовала ни середина лета, ни середина дня, ни надвигающийся дымный сезон. Помявшись для приличия, я прикинула вероятность того, что меня сейчас будут страшно ругать, нашла ее достаточно высокой, вздохнула и ступила на дорогу.  
Павильон встретил меня звоном китайских колокольчиков, мягким салатовым ковром – я сняла туфли, подцепила их за каблуки и поднялась на второй этаж – и знакомой официанткой, худенькой, бледной, с темными кругами под глазами, будто она не сидела на диете. Таких в центре города встречаешь редко, и они обычно заняты: свободное время проводят в других местах. Наверное, надо будет все же выяснить, когда она работает, день или два в неделю, иначе потом окажется поздно. Проще спросить напрямую, но сама я не рискнула бы, разве что кто-то поможет – с людьми за меня часто общаются другие люди.  
Вероника обнаружилась за дальним столиком у окна, разговаривающая по телефону. Чашка и тарелка перед ней были уже пусты, внутри вместе со смятыми салфетками лежали клочки бумаги.  
– ...ровно на середине пути. Сколько осталось? А, понятно. – Вероника кивнула мне и, зажав рукой микрофон, тихо сообщила: – Это Анна, они стоят в пробке за МКАДом, на юго-западе. Уезжали за город, хотели вернуться утром, но проспали.  
Им определенно не повезло. Даже после переноса столицы движение оставалось таким, что после семи утра въезд в Москву был нелегким и долгим занятием.  
– Если у них остались шашлыки, еще сутки-другие выживут. – Я села напротив, облокотившись о стол, и принялась изучать меню.  
Вероника хлопнула глазами и продолжила разговаривать:  
– Но ты все равно посмотри, дальше становится интереснее, страницы с семидесятой. Там еще будут любопытные графические эффекты, которые можно где-нибудь использовать. Где? Да хоть в титрах. Никто не отменял текстоиспользование в фильме, даже если твои классики говорят по-другому. Вообще, как будто ты этим занимаешься. Ну нет, оптимальный выбор диеты это прекрасно, но ты же понимаешь, что классика закончилась тридцать-сорок лет назад, и никто ничего не мешает изобретать. Нет, я совсем не хочу знать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, я все равно думаю другое, не мешай мне развлекаться. Хорошо. И вообще, пока я тут сидела, я выпила кофе – а тут сама знаешь какой кофе, вот где классика точно никому не мешала – и пузыри надежды в моей голове наконец-то разбились о решетку сейчас, и я достигла просветления, и даже Ева пришла. Что? Что это означает? Сейчас сама поймешь, может, страниц десять осталось. Да, пришла. Прощаемся? Да, до встречи, я ей скажу.  
– Что ты мне скажешь? – немедленно переспросила я.  
– Они не собираются умирать.  
– Серьезно, что ли?  
– Не бойся, доедут. Мне гораздо интересней послушать, что ты скажешь в свое оправдание. Только не говори, что писала конспект к завтрашней работе, я знаю, что он тебе нужен к следующему разу.  
Я старательно перечитала три последних пункта на странице, выбор между вишневым, черничным и персиковым пирогом был крайне сложным и требовал полной сосредоточенности.  
– Ну? – Вероника постучала по столу ногтями.  
– Я думаю, – откликнулась я. – Ты использовала мое лучшее оправдание.  
– У тебя их разве не пачка?  
– Ни одного настолько же хорошего. Ладно. Я разбирала книжные полки.  
– Так абсурдно звучит, что даже начинает походить на правду, – сказала Вероника и ехидно добавила: – Но все равно холодно.  
– Ну нет, почему. Мне достались от родителей, давно не перебирала. Последний раз переставляла по авторам, теперь надо по жанрам.  
– Ты там дома не задыхаешься от пыли?  
– Вообще-то держать бумажные книги не так страшно, как ты думаешь.  
– Если мне понадобится, я схожу в музей с реконструкциями. Правда, у меня все равно аллергия. Можешь не звать меня в гости. Все, не отвлекайся.  
– Я смотрела сериал.  
– Тепло! – расцвела Вероника.  
– “Не родись красивой”, две тысячи пятый – две тысячи шестой.  
– Горячо. Это которая наша адаптация?  
– Да, это про то, как некрасивая девочка и совет директоров делили между собой компанию. Правда, я не узнала, чем все закончилось и вообще закончилось ли, потому что я была на сотой серии из двухсот, а уже час как надо было выходить.  
– Очень жизненно звучит. Я даже не буду сердиться. Хотя, конечно, качество того, что ты смотришь... С другой стороны, очень яркое явление того времени, еще десяток лет и тоже запишут в классику. В учебниках всегда упоминается. Никто не смотрит, правда.  
– Какая тогда в этом польза?  
– Справочная! Зато Анна, в отличие от меня, будет в гневе.  
– А ты, конечно, ей расскажешь.  
– Да, это как раз вместо ругани. Хотя, впрочем, – Вероника оглянулась на настенные часы, посчитала что-то в уме, загибая пальцы и возведя глаза к потолку; официантка, воспользовавшись паузой, забрала у меня меню, – у меня тоже есть, что сказать тебе.  
Я подождала, пока закончится еще одна трагическая пауза.  
– Я всегда знала, что забота об окружающих людях тебе не свойственна, но иногда ты не помнишь решительно ничего, – заявила Вероника. – У меня сегодня студия, и я ухожу даже раньше шести. Мало того, что я не могу долго сидеть – еще и вы опаздываете.  
Точно, студия. Она записалась туда совсем недавно, неудивительно, что я забыла, но все равно неприятно.  
– У тебя ведь есть с собой ежедневник? – Вероника протянула открытую ладонь и, покопавшись в сумке, я извлекла на свет тонкую коричневую тетрадь. – Винтаж. Ладно, если ты не сильно против, сейчас запишем. “Пятница, Вероника, студия”.  
За следующие несколько минут разворот тетради с расписанием на неделю оказался покрыт пометками “Понедельник, 10:00 – 15:00, Вероника, работа”, “Вторник, 11:00 – 15:00, Вероника, работа”, “Среда, вечер, Вероника, встреча кинофорума”, “Четверг, 18:00 – 21:00, Вероника, лекции 35ММ”, “Пятница, 15:00, Вероника, встреча с опоздушками” и “Сб, Вс, до 14:00, Вероника, не звонить”. Под каждой мелкими буквами была подписана тема лекции. Под записью в выходные – “Сплю”.  
– Кажется, все. Про врачей я не стала, у тебя хватает своих, к тому же на сеанс все равно можно позвонить, без разницы. – Я откинулась на спинку стула и засунула руки в карманы. Мой десерт не несли. – Для полноты картины, – продолжала Вероника, – сюда нужно еще расписание Анны, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты и так его помнишь. – Она вопросительно на меня посмотрела.  
– Уж точно лучше, чем твое. – Иногда желание поссориться было просто непреодолимым.  
– Вернемся к нашим баранам, – невозмутимо продолжила Вероника, погоняв по столу винтажную же шариковую ручку от моего ежедневника. Правильнее, конечно, было бы называть такие олдскульными или просто старыми – на настоящий винтаж какие-то двадцать лет не тянут, тем более что шариковые ручки, несмотря ни на что, не вымирали очень долго. – Так что там с этим сериалом?  
Я вздохнула: пересказ сюжета и вправду был одной из самых нейтральных тем.

На двадцать восьмой серии, когда качество продукции “Зималетто” уже было безнадежно испорчено, Катя назначена директором подставной компании, половина сотрудников как раз собралась уволиться, а настоящие интриги еще не начались, на нижнем этаже раздался тихий звон.  
– Неужели. – Вероника еще раз глянула на часы. Время приближалось к половине шестого.  
Сонная официантка в дальнем конце зала тоже встрепенулась и села прямее, она хотела было что-то сказать вошедшей внутрь Анне, но та только отмахнулась и направилась сразу к нам.  
– Я приехала, как только смогла, – сказала она, усевшись рядом со мной. – Оставила машину брату, он с ней разберется.  
– Я думала, ты ее любишь, – съехидничала Вероника.  
– Помыть он ее и сам сможет, не испортит. – Анна вытянула ноги под столом, устроив щиколотки на выступе резной ножки, и закинула руки за голову. – Не поругались?  
– Пока нет, – вяло прокомментировала я.  
– Я говорила о том, что совершенно недопустимо подвергать людей таким мучениям. Я ухожу через пятнадцать минут, а они только что появились. – Вероника снова завладела моим ежедневником, открыла его на нужной странице и сунула Анне в руки. – Пиши, твоя очередь.  
Та опустила взгляд, опознала предмет и отдала тетрадь мне, не читая.  
– Еще что-нибудь?  
– Студия, – заулыбалась Вероника и потерла руки. – И вообще, ты дочитала?  
– Мне было лень.  
Вероника укоризненно посмотрела на Анну:  
– Нехорошие, черствые, неинтеллигентные люди.  
Анна улыбнулась:  
– Давай про последнее. Кто из нас получил лучшее гуманитарное образование?  
– Все это суета и чушь, и вообще ты не хуже меня знаешь, как плохо интеллигентность связана с образованностью. Я бы даже сказала – прямо противоположно.  
– О чем я и пытаюсь тебе сообщить. Так кто учился в главном вузе страны?  
Вероника поджала губы, на следующем этапе разговор с необходимостью скатывался на выяснение цвета диплома, возвышенности и духовного богатства типичных представителей отдельных специальностей.  
– Ладно, я сейчас спасу тебя от мыслительного процесса. Разумеется, ты исключительно интеллигентна в силу воспитания и окружения, но категорически необразованна, потому что предпочитаешь не помнить огромное количество совершенно бесполезной информации по основам теории социологии, общих принципов классификации и элементарной логики, потому что они совершенно непригодны для жизни. Я, конечно, нахожу это очень разумным и всецело поддерживаю твое поступление в студию. Так что там?  
– Ты, конечно, умеешь поставить все с ног на голову. А тут ничего на самом деле, кроме того, что я жутко довольна, что наконец-то получается что-то систематическое. И вообще – любопытно.  
Анна покивала.  
– И не боишься заранее? – спросила она. – Систематичности, я имею в виду.  
– Этого вам бы стоило бояться. Период моей нелюбви к учебе давно прошел, никакие университеты не заставляют меня проверять работы первокурсников с орфографическими ошибками, никаких особых дедлайнов и прочей ерунды. Так что у меня все отлично.  
– Теория?  
– Ну да, теория, – поморщилась Вероника, – но это быстро закончится, и вот тогда-то мы и посмотрим. Помнится, пару-тройку лет назад ты еще не была так мудра.  
– Зато тебе время не особо помогло.  
Я вопросительно смотрела на них, и Вероника пояснила:  
– Была одна история.  
– Ну что там, собственно, было. Ничего такого особенного.  
– Да ну, – возмутилась Вероника, – или я сама сейчас расскажу.  
– Ладно, уговорила, – признала Анна. – Но позже у меня будет для тебя отдельная сказка.  
– Я все равно буду комментировать.  
Анна поджала губы, но спорить не стала.  
– Был ноябрь... – подсказала Вероника.

Воздух пах ноябрем, неожиданно, холодно и остро. Анна вдохнула глубоко-глубоко, чтобы сохранить в себе этот запах, попыталась надышаться надолго, потому что следующий такой день теплая московская осень могла не подарить до самого двадцать второго.  
Анна засунула руки глубже в карманы и огляделась. Толпа на остановке не внушала ничего, кроме неприязни. Нехорошо одетые скучные сердитые люди, собирающиеся у кромки тротуара, чтобы, отодвигая других, пораньше и поглубже запихнуться в грязный автобус. Из окон ларька на Анну тоже глядели люди, только глянцевые, блестящие, довольные жизнью, с грудью четвертого размера. Знакомых лиц среди них не было, и Анна отвернулась. С тех пор, как она перестала смотреть телевизор, жизнь стала как-то приятнее.  
Забираясь в транспорт, Анна в очередной раз пожалела, что отказалась ехать на машине. Текила-текилой, но в выходные внутри кольца парковку вполне можно было найти. Остановиться у дома Вероники или подъехать к какому-нибудь круглосуточному центру, пришлось бы платить, конечно. Или позвонить Ярику и попросить забрать ее, но Ярику звонить не стоило, он наверняка начал бы спрашивать лишнее. Испытывать в очередной раз терпение Марины тоже не хотелось.  
Перед лицом маячил чей-то мохнатый капюшон, Анна поморщилась и попыталась отвернуться. Отворачиваться было особо некуда, поэтому она почти сразу получила локтем в бок и уткнулась в широкую спину какого-то мужика.  
Автобус двигался неспешно, на каждой остановке простаивая целую вечность. Анна считала про себя до трехсот, что означало бы прошествие пяти минут, и потом бы считала до трехсот еще шесть или семь раз, но даже на первом заходе сбилась и начала снова. Потом мысли плавно перетекли к предстоящей встрече и неизбежным расспросам, она поморщилась и снова вернулась к счету.  
Уже на выходе Анну практически зажали в дверях. Она отодвинула женщину, немедленно начавшую ругаться, и спрыгнула на мокрый асфальт. Анне хотелось ответить тоже что-нибудь грубое, но она вспомнила о Марии и сделала лучшее, что смогла придумать – изобразила презрительный взгляд. Женщина заткнулась. Двери автобуса закрылись, и он снова неспешно двинулся сквозь грязь.  
Ближе к центру было значительно теплее. Едва выпавший снег немедленно таял на земле. Гул, грохот и дым третьего транспортного, не пустующего даже субботним днем, накапливался в воздухе, теплой стеной отделяя то, что внутри, от того, что видеть не хотелось. Одинокие люди, вместе с ней вытолкнувшиеся на волю, рассеялись по огромной пустой улице и устремились в сторону призывно мелькавшей вдали рекламы, вывесок магазинов и других признаков цивилизации.

– Я думаю, что часть о красотах города можно и пропустить, - заметила Анна.  
– Я все равно уже заканчивала, но вообще-то это было важно, – заявила Вероника. – Бэкграунд иногда дает информации больше, чем само действие.  
– Это только если ты не умеешь обращаться с действием. Учись лучше.  
– Что бы ты понимала в колбасных обрезках!  
– Правило только одно и очень простое: сначала ты учишься столько, чтобы уметь многое, а потом выбираешь из этого. А не наоборот.  
Вероника хмыкнула.

– У барной стойки, – произнесла Вероника на том конце. Анна отключила связь.  
Кафе нашлось в переулке, зачем-то отделенном от шоссе пустующей проходной. Бывшее административное здание? Советских времен рыжеватый кирпич, широкие гранитные ступени, пластиковые двери, вклеенные наверняка в середине нулевых. Слева от входа – бледное прямоугольное пятно, когда-то скрывавшееся за табличкой вроде «Представительство министерства юстиции», «Московское городское управление коммуникациями в САО», а позже – «Третий департамент четвертого подотдела института информатики при правительстве РФ». О том, какие офисы захватили здание после переноса столицы, знали, видимо, только избранные. Впрочем, Вероника вообще всегда была склонна к таким вещам.  
Внутри самого кафе, найденного в коридорах за третьим поворотом налево, было холодно и глянцево – и почти совсем пусто, если не считать висящих на стенах широких экранов и нескольких посетителей в разных концах зала.  
Вероника курила тонкие сигареты с неприятным запахом.  
– Я помню, что ты бросила, – сразу же сказала она, – и мне очень стыдно, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Поэтому я буду тебе сочувствовать. Желаю удачи.  
Анна молча села, повесила сумку на спинку стула, сложила руки на поверхности стола и посмотрела на Веронику недавно опробованным взглядом. Вероника некоторое время глядела ей в переносицу, а потом отвела глаза.  
– И как у нее дела?  
Анна стушевалась мгновенно, неловко поскребла край столешницы, но все же спросила:  
– У кого – нее?  
– У твоей знакомой. Преподавательницы. Мне казалось, вы часто видитесь. Хотя, может быть, я перепутала.  
– А. Да, время от времени, – произнесла Анна, глядя на свое отражение в поверхности стола. – Она пишет статью про новый средний класс.  
– Интересно? – спросила Вероника, и Анна, немного подумав, честно ответила:  
– Нет.  
– Ну бывает, – ласково закончила Вероника, дав понять, что больше не вернется к этой теме, и в подтверждение своих слов затушила сигарету, хотя, зная Веронику, верить ей было трудно. – У меня под окнами, наконец, все отключили, - перевела она тему. – Одни голые стены и столбы от биллбордов – и расковырянный асфальт, там, где тумбы выворачивали. Я вот сейчас думаю – а может, и не стоило? Сейчас ходить сквозь эти развалины, а за озеленение они, наверное, не возьмутся еще год-другой.  
– Несмешно, - сказала Анна, щелкая по узкому пакетику с сахаром, чтобы чем-то занять руки.  
– Да ладно тебе. Нет звука – и сойдет.  
– С твоими раздвижными панелями вместо штор и изоляцией, вероятно и да.  
– Просто обо всем нужно думать заранее. – Вероника довольно передвинулась ближе к столу. – Я могу дать тебе телефон моего диетолога, тогда тебя тоже ничто не будет беспокоить.  
– Я и так живу в центре, – заметила Анна. – Мне не нужно.  
– Посмотрим, – ухмыльнулась Вероника. – У нас, например, говорят, что все поголовно перейдут на похожие системы, не пройдет и пары лет. Ты видела эти новые издания: самоконтроль, самоограничение, самоподдержка?  
– Я вижу, теперь это модно.  
– Это актуально.  
Глядя на Веронику, Анна никогда не поверила бы, что ее действия – любые ее поступки – продиктованы здравым смыслом, но коллективный разум иногда творит чудеса. Несколько извращенные и не для всех, но чудеса.  
Анна молчала, глядя Веронике за плечо, и та обернулась.  
– А, как-то пустовато, да. Раньше здесь стояли книжные полки, тоже для красоты, но их недавно убрали. По-моему, лучше. Ты, конечно, будешь возражать?  
– Ваша мода с возвращением к простоте как-то внутренне противоречива.  
– Просто ты ее не понимаешь, - многозначительно сообщила Вероника. – Тут дело не в простоте, а в упорядоченности. Если так подумать, книги ведь не лучше всего остального мусора – текст, текст, текст. А бумажные – так это вообще к винтажникам, они тут же собираются, на пятом этаже. Далеко не пришлось нести. На другом конце здания совсем историки, но они скучные, вроде вас с этой девицей, у них дешевле, но не так вкусно, как здесь. А прямо над нами блоггеры, ну, не просто блоггеры, конечно, какой-то подвид, но я в них не разбираюсь. Но они тоже часть всего этого, «разумный блоггинг», проверенная информация, все такое. На четвертом проходят выставки, а в подвале кинотеатр. И все эд-фри, конечно. Здесь даже вай-фай не работает. Ты правда что ли никогда здесь раньше не была?  
– Как видишь. И где же все эти люди?  
– Так неподходящее время. Я тебя вечером познакомлю. Боюсь, правда, тебе они не понравятся, но ничто не мешает мне надеяться на лучшее – и на то, что ты образумишься, наконец.  
Это, конечно, был намек, прозрачный такой, тяжелый, висящий над каждым из не таких уж частых разговоров с Вероникой, не одобрявшей Марию. Впрочем, Марию вообще никто из друзей Анны не одобрял.  
Вероника вытащила из пачки еще сигарету. «Житан», значилось на упаковке. Под названием надпись «Курение вызывает импотенцию» была благородного глубокого коричневого цвета.  
– Ты есть-то будешь? – спросила Вероника. – Или планируешь быстрее напиться и вырубиться?

Анна провела пальцем по прохладным бокам выстроившихся в ряд бутылей, полных прозрачными, бордовыми, золотистыми, кофейного цвета жидкостями, остановив свой выбор на светло-зеленой.  
Было скучно – то, что никто из знакомых не приехал, было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Вероника скрылась еще в самом начале вечера, отобрав у Анны коммуникатор со словами: «Ты ей звонить не будешь, и не думай прятаться. Найди себе нормальную... нормального кого-нибудь». Надо будет потом объяснить Веронике, насколько последний раз это был, когда она пытается вмешаться в ее, Анны, личное пространство.  
К тому же, Вероника успокаивается – то ли взрослеет, то ли и вправду из-за этих диет к ней вернулось ощущение жизни.  
Кто-то покрутил бутылку в руках, потрогал металлическую упаковку, прежде чем надрезать, и разлил в стопки. Анну раздражала вся эта бесконечная процедура, молчание, она практически жалела, что приехала. Ей хотелось уже побыстрее домой или, еще лучше, к Марии, вломиться так посреди ночи. Вряд ли Мария будет особо рада, что ее подняли, но и не выгонит же. Еще очень хотелось поговорить с ней или хотя бы послушать, а когда Анна будет пьянее – захочется еще больше.  
Человек, разливающий абсент, кашлянул, и Анна подняла глаза.  
– Есть у меня знакомая, такая же задумчивая, – поделился он. – Ее можно разговорить только на очень своеобразные темы, вроде мира во всем мире, почему распался СССР или о роли Михалкова в становлении нового старого российского кино.  
Анна хотела было сообщить ему, что можно вообще не разговаривать, а заниматься делом, и где здесь сахар и спички, а если у него есть задняя мысль, то она с удовольствием даст ему в морду и за себя, и за свою девушку, но волшебное слово «Михалков» остановило ее. Анна изобразила на лице невозмутимый вид, как это полагалось делать в неоднозначных ситуациях.  
– Поэтому я надеюсь, что ты разговариваешь и о других вещах тоже, – продолжил человек.  
– Ну почему же. Про Михалкова очень интересная тема. Она интересуется концом двадцатого? Историк по образованию или историк вот из тех, которые..? – Анна неопределенно махнула рукой.  
Человек расплылся в улыбке и потер подбородок.  
– Ну да, скорее второе. Настоящих исследователей ты здесь не найдешь.  
– Историческое образование или там культурологическое сейчас такая большая редкость?  
– Скажу по секрету, ты не совсем в той компании. Юристы, менеджмент, пиар и реклама, традиционная лингвистика – это пожалуйста. К тому же, когда ты последний раз видела человека, который получал классическую специальность хоть с каким-то интересом? Ну, среди тех, кто заканчивал после трудовых реформ?  
– Вчера, - ответила Анна.  
– Работаешь на бюджетном?  
– В университете.  
– О, все серьезно, – снова заулыбался человек. Это начинало раздражать еще больше. Наверное, вид Анны говорил о многом, человек сменил тему: – Тебе и вправду интереснее будет про Михалкова, чем про вчерашний скандал с поддельными фотографиями модного показа. – Он оглянулся на компанию у окна; они, впрочем, были заняты чем-то своим. Раздался громкий хохот. – Хотя, сдается мне, кадры были настоящими, просто Матюшину кто-то хочет дискредитировать.  
– Я даже не знаю, кто это.  
– Счастливая! Матюшина, Ходков, Элла Гейман – ни о чем не говорит? Ладно, все, молчу. Так вот, про Михалкова. Мне, например, исключительно понравились его «Двенадцать», такого сейчас почти не найдешь. Ты смотрела?  
– Не довелось, – зачем-то соврала Анна. – И что же, посоветуешь?  
– Посоветую, – сказал человек, немедленно вызвав у Анны приступ острой неприязни. Еще буквально пару дней назад, сидя перед экраном, Мария морщилась, время от времени комментируя: «Он снова переигрывает», «А мы, значит, не догадались», «За такие деньги даже я бы написала сценарий посложнее». Игра в объяснение на экране простых истин и вправду утомляла. Через сорок минут они решили выключить кино и заняться более интересными вещами.  
Анна пошарила в карманах – коммуникатор не появился там волшебным образом, Вероники не было видно поблизости. Впрочем, неважно, приехать можно и так.  
Уже у выхода, одеваясь, Анна различила обрывки чужого разговора:  
– Урезают, суки. То есть хорошо, конечно, с одной стороны, но теперь все северные районы остались без внешних экранов, а растяжки поснимали вообще давно. А у меня как раз родственники владели участком между Дмитровским и Ленинградским направлением, – сказал кто-то нервным картавым голосом.  
– Что, голодать будете? – заржал собеседник.  
– Ну не им же одним, – тоже засмеялся картавый. – Мы давно присмотрели места за кольцом, там сейчас плотность сообщений на метр возрастет вдвое. Выпьем, короче, за интенсивный бизнес.  
– Не говори девочкам только, я не хочу слышать лекцию про нездоровый образ жизни.  
– Ах да, Света как раз живет на серой ветке.  
Снова послышался смех.

Туман съел рельсы. Башни жилых зданий по ту сторону платформы были едва заметны бледными окнами и сигнальными огнями, так, будто кто-то густо намешал грязно-розовой, коричневой и серой акриловой краски и тонким слоем размазал по городу. Слепящая глаза белая электричка известила о себе сорванным, хриплым визгом и снова нырнула в туман.  
Анна подумала о том, как через сорок минут или, может быть, час будет стоять на пороге квартиры, пахнущей жилым, теплым и старым, ей откроют дверь, а на полу темного коридора появится полоса желтого электрического света, и улыбнулась в воротник пальто.  
Было холодно.  
– Не то чтобы я не была рада, – произнесла Мария. – Но неожиданно.  
Анна скользнула внутрь, и Мария отступила на шаг. Пахло сном и чужим телом.  
– Я приехала просто так, – сказала Анна. Она все еще была немного пьяна. – Я хотела тебя увидеть.  
Мария кивнула, она никогда не отвечала на такие утверждения напрямую. Иногда Анне мучительно хотелось какой-то реакции, и иногда она добивалась ее, но ждать признания просто так было бесполезно.  
В комнатах, как обычно, было неубрано.  
– Я тут размышляла о смысле всего сущего на досуге, забыла об угнетающем быте. Я выключу свет, чтобы тебя не смущал этот бардак.  
Щелкнул выключатель.  
– Сорок два?  
– Как ты догадалась?  
Улыбки не было видно, сейчас горел только одинокий огонек зарядки какого-то прибора. Анна потянулась сквозь темноту, нащупывая жар тела Марии, тонкую скользкую ткань сорочки, мгновенно утекающую из рук, плавный изгиб спины, острые лопатки, выступающий шейный позвонок. Мария прижималась к ней всем телом, сквозь слои одежды. Анна склонила голову и коснулась щекой щеки.  
На вкус Мария была как горечь расставания. Анна убеждалась в этом не в первый и не в последний раз. Едва она успела отдышаться, на постели остался только исчезающий след тепла. Анна надеялась, что это ненадолго. В конце концов, она оторвала Марию ото сна, и та сейчас вернется и ляжет рядом.  
Минуты шли, но никто не появлялся, не было слышно ни звуков душа, ни шагов. Анна несколько раз проваливалась в дрему, но, просыпаясь, так и не обнаруживала никого на другой стороне. Не секрет, что Мария не любила компанию для сна, но другой кровати все равно не было.  
Когда Анна решила, наконец, встать, уже светало. Мария нашлась за рабочим столом, она подняла взгляд и вздрогнула, увидев Анну.  
– Ты меня испугала. Я забыла, что ты здесь.  
– Я приезжала, чтобы заняться с тобой любовью, и ты забыла, что я в твоей квартире.  
– Ты выпила, и тебе захотелось приехать. Ты бы позвонила, если бы подруга не отобрала у тебя коммуникатор – не беспокоить людей зря. Мы переспали. Я несколько занята, извини.  
– Да, наверное, очень.  
– Не сердись. Действительно очень занята.  
Анна была готова поставить что угодно на то, что по ту сторону монитора была даже не статья.  
– Ладно, – подняла она руки. – Я иду обратно спать, можешь не рассчитывать на завтрак.  
Мария появилась в спальне ровно через три минуты, осторожно прикрыла балконную дверь. Она вообще любила тепло. Солнце появилось в разрезе штор и снова исчезло.  
– Я иногда с ужасом думаю, какой же я, должно быть, кошмарный человек, – пробормотала Мария Анне в спину. Слова были почти неразличимы, но тепло щекотали кожу. – От тебя хорошо пахнет. Бросила курить?  
Анна закрыла глаза:  
– Еще месяц назад.

– Мне перестала нравиться эта история, - мрачно сказала Анна.  
– Ну она же никогда тебе не нравилась, - заметила Вероника. – Это не делает ее менее поучительной. Или интересной, – с каким-то злорадством добавила она.  
– Вероника.  
– Можешь рассказывать не при мне, но я все равно знаю и так. За исключением, может быть, того, в какой позе...  
– Вероника.  
– Мне все равно скоро уходить, не волнуйся так. Ты потом, при случае.  
Анна оттянула рукав водолазки и выразительно посмотрела сначала на часы, потом на Веронику:  
– Тогда вперед.  
– Куда ты так торопишься? Еще минут пять у меня есть.  
Мы бы так и просидели эти пять минут в напряженном молчании, если бы Вероника наконец не спросила, будто ничего не произошло только что:  
– На работе как?  
Анна поморщилась, но видно было ее облегчение.  
– Глупенькие. Я сейчас веду подготовительные курсы. Многие делали год перерыва, перед тем как поступить, и сейчас ничего не запоминают, совсем ничего.  
– А я что-то слышала про хорошее образование. Ваша контора не так уж хороша?  
– Какая разница? Поступят в итоге все равно те, кто либо не прекращал, либо смогут напрячься. Мозг – это мышца. Когда ты перестаешь его тренировать, он начинает дряхлеть даже быстрее, чем если бы ты вообще ничего не учил.  
– Мозг бла-бла, – заунывно произнесла Вероника. – А если будешь его перегружать – вообще надорвешься. Вам точно это нужно?  
– Смотря кому. Всем по большей части хватает остаточных знаний – и в институтах, и после них. Но у нас пока что государственная организация. Другие сроки, другой порядок, другие места работы.  
– Да, да, слышала, кузница элитных кадров, - скривилась Вероника.  
– Откуда ты это выражение подхватила?  
Вероника дернула плечом:  
– История кино.  
– По правде, больше напоминает какие-то секретные военные разработки с гениями-мутантами на выходе, – заметила я.  
– Ну, не такое уж плохое сравнение. Только они секретные, потому что мало кому интересны, а гении – это в сравнении со всеми остальными. В любом случае, все это государственное, наше общество не способно к самоорганизации. Впрочем, как и всегда, сколько бы там поколений – и философов – не сменилось.  
– Я не понимаю, – спросила Вероника, отмахнувшись от исторических объяснений, – зачем вам эти курсы с перерывами? Зачем бедных детей заставлять страдать как минимум дважды? Брали бы сразу из школ кого нужно. И всем хорошо – меньше людей, меньше вузов, меньше тягомотины, меньше тех, кто потом остался за бортом скучать и думать. И работать, скажем, будет всего несколько сотен тысяч человек, зато помногу – и постоянно оставаться в курсе дела, а не как мы, пока был на каникулах – забыл, о чем говорили в прошлый раз.  
– И кто тут говорил про перегрузку мозга? А вообще, все просто. – Анна задумчиво посмотрела на Веронику. – Сначала им нужен выбор. Потом им нужен резерв, если вдруг у них взорвется испытательная модель какого-нибудь автоматического биоуборщика и позаражает всех инженеров в зоне досягаемости.  
– Лучше бы они сделали биопожарника, – пробормотала Вероника себе под нос, глянув за окно. Небо было подозрительно белесым.  
– Проапгрейдить нас быстрее, чем учить кого-то с нуля, и безопаснее, чем привозить оттуда.  
– Ну ладно, но все равно наша работа толком никому не нужна. Я бы лучше лишний день пробыла в студии. Но вот беда, мне нравятся квартиры в безрекламной зоне.  
– Знаешь, когда человек выходит из тюрьмы, за ним потом ведется наблюдение.  
– Меня, если честно, так и тянет спросить: такое вообще бывает? Тюрьма, преступность? Посмотри, на одной этой улице сколько полиции.  
– Вот так бывшее высшее и любовь к историческому центру города дает о себе знать. Если ты чего-то не видишь, это не значит, что его нет. Его просто нет в твоей диете.  
– Да, – покивала Вероника. – Ну да. Так что там с этим зэком?  
– Твой зэк должен раз в неделю приходить в участок и докладываться: да, со мной все хорошо, я не умер в канаве, у меня есть деньги, я все еще социально адаптирован, я законопослушный гражданин. Понимаешь, да? И наблюдать за людьми через работу – я все еще жив, не наркоман, у меня не сгорел мозг, я живу на этой же территории – гораздо проще хотя бы потому, что они в этой работе нуждаются. А на добровольный медосмотр их было бы не согнать даже раз в год. Тем более раз в год.  
– Меня больше волнует вот что, – Анна развернулась на звук моего голоса, – если мы все это понимаем, то, должно быть, многие тоже в курсе – не хуже нас. Государство этого не боится?  
Вздохнув, Анна положила руку на спинку моего стула, обдав меня теплом.  
– Ты знаешь, сегодня мы говорим об этом, завтра мы снова хикки, а послезавтра мы дохнем с голоду у любого обменника информацией, потому что не можем ни дойти до холодильника, ни пересечь улицу. – Я опустила взгляд. – Мы все, абсолютно все, и ты, и я, и вот эта девица напротив, которая считает себя интеллигентной, но необразованной. Куда уж тут нас бояться? В крайнем случае, видишь, сколько полиции под окнами? Она охраняет всех ото всех, а не только пешеходов от автомобилистов. И еще.  
Анна остановилась, и мы с Вероникой тоже молчали в ожидании.  
– Скажи честно, – наконец произнесла она, – разве ты не счастлива?

Вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Еще до диет, когда я думала, что справлюсь сама, если буду достаточно осторожна, информации было столько, что мозг работал очень быстро. Чувств не было, были эмоции. Все, что происходило неделю назад, казалось страшно далеким. Когда я пыталась оглянуться назад, я не могла сказать, хорошо мне было или плохо, стала ли я умнее или глупее, захочу ли я что-то изменить, довольна ли я – да что там, я с трудом могла восстановить в памяти, что со мной тогда происходило.  
Закончилось все практически моментально. Как раз это я помню очень хорошо: меня долго мучила бессонница, была ночь, ощущения в теле были какими-то странными, и я поняла, что голодна – но сама мысль о еде, о том, что придется что-то пережевывать и глотать, доставать наружу, вскрывать, разогревать, внушала мне отвращение. Для того чтобы отправиться куда-нибудь поесть, нужно было еще больше усилий: одеться, выйти за дверь, спуститься, не забыть деньги. Я, конечно, уже не раз и не два добиралась до ближайшей пиццерии в одном домашнем халате и шлепанцах, немытая и непричесанная. Да это вообще не редкость в ночных забегаловках. Но преодолеть барьер между собственным и чужим пространством трудно все равно.  
Я открыла холодильник, и там не оказалось ничего, кроме полупустой бутылки подозрительно пахнущего молока. Побродив по квартире еще, я поняла, что избежать необходимости выйти не получится.  
В коридоре горела тусклая желтая лампочка – что-то в жизни не меняется никогда, сколько бы ни прошло времени. Из подъезда я вышла почти на ощупь, глотая ночную темноту и жар. По улицам тихим шагом двигались люди, по двое, по трое – самое время для прогулок в этот сезон, если ты, конечно, не убитый хикки.  
Уже у стойки, когда я разговаривала с продавцом в ярко-желтой форме, пытаясь заказать двойной чизбургер и салат, мое внимание привлекла женщина. Она сидела в дальнем конце зала и смотрела на меня, как мне тогда показалось – с нескрываемой брезгливостью. Я закрыла рот на середине фразы и тоже уставилась на нее.  
– Сударыня? – окликнули меня из-за стойки.  
– А?  
– Пить что будете?  
Я еще раз оглянулась на женщину, но она уже смотрела в другую сторону, подперев голову рукой и явно скучая.  
– Ничего.  
И вот в тот момент я подумала, какое же жалкое, должно быть, было у меня существование. Конечно, таких, как я, не десятки и не тысячи. Курс безопасности потребления информации и оптимизации поиска читается в университетах в обязательном порядке, но все равно у восьми из десяти человек возникают проблемы, у половины – средней тяжести, половина половины требует вмешательства психотерапевта. Возможно, эта статистика за пару лет успела устареть. Наверняка устарела, если даже в безрекламной зоне и в платных, и даже просто во внутренних сетях в обязательном порядке висят контакты психологической поддержки и, немного реже, адреса клиник. (По иронии, проще всего связаться с ними именно через сеть.) Но все равно, с каким, должно быть, отвращением эти двадцать пять процентов нормальных успешных людей – и тех, кого государство воспитывает для полнонедельной службы, и тех, кто просто обладает силой воли, – смотрят на унылых, больных на голову хикки.  
Я забрала с прилавка свой пакет, по пути к выходу еще несколько раз взглянув на женщину. Она была очень красивая, никаких воспаленных глаз или темных мешков – да, именно на это я первым делом смотрю в людях, – и уместно одета. Хуже того, она была накрашена. И наверняка кого-то ждала. Непонятно, почему в таком убогом заведении и посреди ночи, но вряд ли она пришла сюда есть или развлекаться, наблюдая за сонными злыми продавцами. Впрочем, кто знает.  
От чизбургера у меня разболелся желудок. Я лежала на неразобранной постели лицом в подушку, ощущая слабость во всем теле и сильную, совсем не экзистенциальную тошноту.

Я прижимаю руку к груди. Блевать тянет невыносимо, поэтому, когда рот наполняется влагой, я чувствую облегчение. Меня тошнит ужасно долго, из меня льются цифры и факты, разрозненные куски информации. Потеряв свои причинно-следственные связи, они не сумели впитаться и теперь выходят из меня, выходят.  
Стремление нажраться информацией бывает практически непреодолимо. Но удовольствие, которое испытываешь от процесса восприятия, постепенно переходит из разряда гастрономических излишеств в добычу пропитания. Я, как кит, отфильтровываю тонны воды в поисках мельчайшего планктона. Жидкое все идет и идет из меня, и я уже не кит, я пустой дуршлаг, которым разгребают воду. Вот меня, наконец, подняли над поверхностью, и остатки вытекают наружу.  
Передо мной на полу лужа серой влаги, будто в воде развели графитовый порошок или типографскую краску. Выглядит иронично, потому что вот уже много лет там должна быть не краска и не размокшая целлюлоза, а пластик, резина, кремний, медная проволока, оптоволокно и электронная бумага. Я представляю, как я достаю из себя оптоволокно, ухватив за конец, торчащий изо рта, и оно скользит по пищеводу. Я зажмуриваюсь, просовывая руку под живот. По крайней мере, это не волосы, думаю я.

Это не было похоже на сон, гораздо больше – на галлюцинацию, за доли секунды промелькнувшую в голове. Время почти не сменилось с прошлого раза. Монитор бледно светился в темноте шестизначным числом часов, минут и секунд, и я уже почти окончательно приняла решение вернуться к нему, несмотря ни на какие провода и жидкости, как раздался звонок.  
Мне тысячу лет не звонили, тем более – по телефону. Еще удивительнее было то, что звонила Анна, ее имя высвечивалось в окошке набора номера и не собиралось никуда пропадать. Последний раз мы виделись, может, полгода назад, когда она принимала у меня экзамен.  
– Да? – постаралась я выговорить тщательно, чтобы с первого слова она не различила мое состояние.  
– Ты спишь? – спросила она самый идиотский вопрос на свете. Или даже не спросила. Или спросила специально, чтобы позлить меня и привести в чувство, мало ли.  
– Нет, – произнесла я не менее тщательно.  
– Это хорошо, – пришла Анна к выводу, – потому что у меня есть к тебе дело. Это касается работы в институте, нужна помощь с проверкой творческих работ. Я подумала, что это тебе будет интересно, там несколько тем, которые ты любишь: политика закрытости, общественный порядок и антиутопии. Я правильно понимаю, что ты сейчас не работаешь? Кстати, почему ты не спишь?  
Я хотела было мстительно ответить про "разбудила", но язык не повернулся.  
– Не могу спать.  
– Почему?  
– Что почему? – слова не шли на язык, разговор вызывал отторжение, хотя еще полчаса назад я мечтала, чтобы окружающий мир подал мне сигнал о том, что не так уж безучастен к моей судьбе.  
– Почему ты не можешь спать? У тебя механические проблемы или информационные? Ева?  
– Второе, – признала я. Стало стыдно. То есть, нет, мне было стыдно уже давно, но необходимость признать свое состояние вслух обострила это чувство. Что еще хуже – мне даже не пришло в голову отрицать, что у меня проблемы. Может быть, я не сплю, потому что работаю или делаю что-то важное и общественно-полезное?  
Но было уже поздно.

У врача было светлое осунувшееся лицо, на подоконниках стояли горшки, множество свисающих зеленых побегов, перепутавшихся друг с другом. Ширму, заслонявшую дверь, покрывали цветочки, которых так не хватало настоящим растениям, и вообще кабинет был какой-то подозрительно чистый, мне было немного страшно, но больше – скучно, потому что верить в то, что эта приятная женщина в сером свитере сможет мне чем-то помочь, вот прямо сейчас чем-то помочь, было бы глупо. Я ожидала вопросов про мои проблемы, хотя поверхностные они наверняка обычные – не могу оторваться от монитора, забываю пить, есть и спать, перестал соображать, обещают уволить с работы, если еще раз пропущу, увольняться не страшно, но что обо мне подумают, перестал разговаривать с людьми, жизнь ужасна, бессонница, депрессия, – уточнять их все равно было нужно, но первое, что сказала дама в кресле напротив:  
– Вам очень повезло.  
– Почему? – ошеломленно спросила я.  
– Вас сюда привез другой человек.  
Именно с этого момента я начала запоминать расписания Анны, может быть, даже лучше, чем свои собственные.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответила я. – Нельзя сказать, чтобы я была несчастна. Но и "счастлива" – это слишком громкое слово. Но мне вполне хорошо – это правда.  
– Да, я про это и говорю. Для совсем-счастья нужны сложные вещи, чтобы не было личных проблем, например – а у кого их нет? Но вполне довольным быть возможно. У вполне довольных бывают, конечно, и сытые бунты – но вовсе не тогда, когда люди отвлечены, разобщены и рассредоточены. Кстати сказать, даже если бы кто-нибудь захотел выступить против, в таком количестве информации вряд ли бы он нашел что-то действительно стоящее использования, подделки или уничтожения – ну, если действовать самым доступным способом. И, как бы, происходящее только подтверждает...  
Вероника демонстративно зевнула:  
– Напомните, кто у нас в этом году президент? Тот, который любит детей?  
– Нет, тот, который любит второго президента.  
– Ах да, точно, а то я за давностью лет совсем перестала различать этих антикварных правителей. Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь нормальном.  
– Я думаю, тебе пора.  
Вероника сделала круглые глаза, вскочила и принялась скидывать вещи в сумку, минуту спустя она переключилась на телефонную связь и выбежала из зала.  
– Я надеюсь, они когда-нибудь все-таки повысят тарифы, – пробормотала Анна. – Мы тоже пойдем? – Это звучало как вопрос, и я кивнула, хотя расставаться с ней совершенно не хотелось. – И пока догуляем до следующего метро. Не будем спешить.

Анна подошла к пруду, в этом году действительно чистому, сняла туфлю и обмакнула ногу в воду. Ленивые разморенные утки ненамного отплыли от странного раздражителя, не собиравшегося их кормить.  
Длинные цветные скамейки, окаймляющие бульвар, в этот раз были покрыты надписями. На нечетных, темных, нарисованы были «Смерть владельцам медийных корпораций», «Поисковые системы устаревают со скоростью шестнадцати жизней в день», «Закрыть отстойники информации», «К истокам – к черно-белому телевиденью», «К истокам – воскресные газеты по утрам». Слоганы на светлых говорили: «За разумное познание», «Модернизация – движение к лучшему, а не к большему», «Эффективное разделение труда», «Оставим профессиональное профессионалам», «Диетология – основание благополучия», «Ваш врач: 8-999-123 456 789».  
Анна смотрела на скамейку с цифрами:  
– Завтра же и сотрут.  
– А ты говорила, что у нас некому действовать.  
– Это слова, – пожала плечами Анна. – Многих из которых не будет уже завтра. На прошлой неделе здесь были цветы, а на позапрошлой – завитушки. Я как-то отслеживала большинство из этих движений, – она сложила пальцы в жесте невидимых кавычек. – Тут их, кстати, далеко не два. С газетами носится одна группа, с телевиденьем вторая. Кто-то хочет возрождения центрального телевещания. Кто-то – за усложнение курсов работы с информацией, а кто-то за развитие медицины. Они никогда не договорятся. Разрисовать эти скамейки – кажется, единственное, что им удалось вместе.  
Я уселась на середину слова «разумное». Справа от меня было «За», слева – «познание».  
– Не знают толком, чего хотят.  
– Может быть, и нечего хотеть, – осторожно сказала я, разглядывая колени.  
– О чем и речь. – Анна подошла и села рядом, на «познание». – Вот спроси меня, чего я бы хотела, я тебе тоже просто так не отвечу. Есть какие-то отдельные вещи, но в целом... Кому это интересно, кроме группы маляров? А главное, кому нужно настолько, чтобы что-то сделать? Большая часть людей, которых я вижу – они ненамного целеустремленнее нашей интеллигентной. Ну вот записалась она в эту студию – и что? Она сходит в нее раз, сходит два, сходит десять. Снимет короткий фильм, поймет, что это не так просто. Если сильно повезет, даже поймет, что этот ее фильм не так уж хорош. Или кто-нибудь нормальный ей скажет.  
– Ты так уверена, что она безнадежна? – спросила я.  
Анна усмехнулась:  
– За все двенадцать лет никаких свершений. Но я же не говорю, что у нее нет таланта, просто она не будет стараться, и учиться совсем не собирается. И технически, и, как бы сказать, – накапливая опыт. Сейчас она пойдет и заново изобретет репортажную съемку. Или гиперреализм. Или чистку зубов с зубной пастой на экране. И ничего хорошего не получится.  
– Мне кажется, – заметила я, – ты хочешь очень многого. Ну вот если мы просто про фильмы. Разве это нужно? В эпоху линейного развития можно было говорить о кинематографической школе, а сейчас?  
Анна потерла переносицу.  
– Да неважно, много или мало. Речь о том, что ей не хватает последовательности, чтобы учесть ценную информацию. Ты же представляешь Веронику. Ей слишком быстро надоест. Я погорячилась – до репортажной съемки она не доберется. Ты сейчас спросила, зачем нужно это знать – в этом и ответ: вещи, которые не кажутся нужными, никогда не будут работать. А это все, – Анна кивнула в сторону ряда скамей, – игра в гражданское общество.  
Она поднялась и заходила передо мной, засунув руки в карманы, пнула лежащий на бордюре камешек, и тот с шумом и брызгами упал в воду. Утки в пруду меланхолично приподняли крылья, соображая, что происходит и стоит ли отплывать дальше, но когда за всплеском ничего не последовало, так же лениво вернулись к ничегонеделанию.  
Мы шли вдоль аллеи, то попадая в тени деревьев, то выныривая из них.  
– Знаешь, я, если честно, жду от мира в основном двух вещей, – сказала Анна, после долгого молчания возвращаясь к теме, – когда, наконец, появится нормальный релевантный поиск, который использует не автоматические и даже не самообучающиеся средства, а простую человеческую силу. Или, если угодно, рекомендательный сервис, учитывая, что больших-то объемов и не нужно – но он тоже должен строиться на личном и сознательном отборе.  
– Ты представляешь, что станет с этими людьми?  
– Я знаю, что это вредное производство. И интенсивное – точно не по паре дней в неделю, а просто государственного образца полное погружение. Они будут зато рано выходить на пенсию, плюс, конечно, определенные побочные эффекты по части образа жизни, быстрое, в две стадии, снижение... – Анна замолкла. – Ладно, черт с ним, извини, как-то это действительно плохо выглядит. В принципе, можно было бы и автоматический отбор превратить из поиска в рекомендации.  
– А второе? – поторопилась я перевести тему.  
– Второе – это брать плату за любой достаточно большой объем информации, который не мог бы быть использован коммерчески. С авторов брать – чтобы не производили.  
– Может быть, просто стоит увеличить тарифы на связь.  
– Это чудесная идея, но она невыгодна – даже хуже, чем все остальные, которые я назвала. Сама подумай, они сейчас получают деньги не только за коммуникации, но и за реабилитацию, они обеспечивают надзор нескольким миллионам человек и рабочие места еще десяткам тысяч. То, что теряется на связи, они приобретают на подготовке врачей.

– Я вот не думаю, – произнесла Мария, – что все так уж хорошо. Все плохо. Все исключительно плохо, в том числе потому, что мы не знаем, насколько. Вот то, что мы смотрели вместе – ты думаешь, что это самокопание отдельных людей? Нет, просто, если ты живешь в дерьме, то и выблевывать ты тоже будешь его. А если тебе его не хватает, ты будешь это дерьмо сублимировать, ты будешь создавать симулякр отсутствующего в твоей жизни дерьма.  
– Почему не наоборот? – просто по инерции ответила Анна. – Если в твоей жизни все хорошо, то писать ты будешь про хорошее, а если плохо, то компенсировать это.  
– Просто потому что темная сторона силы привлекательнее. Это общеизвестный факт. – Мария заходила по комнате, обстукивая попадающиеся ей под руку поверхности костяшками пальцев. – Но тут есть кое-что еще. То, что они с нами делают, то есть даже не так – то, в каких условиях они нам позволяют развиваться. Нет, снова не то. В каких условиях они нам позволяют стагнировать – потому что больше всего, по-моему, это похоже на конец света, происходит куча всего, и ничего не происходит одновременно. Многие знают многое, но это совершенно бесполезно. Там сидит кто-то наверху, а мы его даже не видим. Апокалипсис и конец истории наступили, а мы не подозреваем об этом.  
– Маша.  
– Не перебивай, в этом нет никакой мистики. Как иначе ты назовешь самовозобновляющееся, самоподдерживающееся общество, каждый член которого в каждый отдельный момент времени живет, как будто в вакууме. Раньше все было проще – исчезали те вещи и события, которых не показывали по первому каналу. Сейчас нет никакого первого канала, но ни вещей, ни событий нет, одна какая-то сплошная каша. А знаешь, что мне кажется? Мне кажется, по-другому и быть не могло, особенно у нас. Потому что у нас единственный, кто может справиться с потоком – это государство. А оно не просто не справляется, оно не хочет.  
– Вряд ли я могу помочь тебе с теорией вселенского заговора, – произнесла Анна.  
– Давай оставим эти дурацкие намеки. Да и врач мне тоже не нужен.  
– Я ничего про это не говорила.  
– Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. В общем, дело не в заговоре. Дело в самоорганизации, дело в типе общества, дело в том угнетенном состоянии, которое все, абсолютно все переживали последние годы. Откуда еще этот эскапизм, это перекладывание ответственности. Я готова поспорить и про повышенные уровни зависимости, и про неэффективность нашей медицины, и про что угодно, правда, нам не дадут данных. У нас же все в порядке. У нас новокейнсианское общество, не то досуг, не то работа, мы прекрасно справляемся, а то, что четверть общественных денег уходит на ритуальный прием лекарств и еще половина – на связь, это, конечно, ничего.  
– Маша, успокойся.  
– Я спокойна. – Мария села и поглядела Анне в глаза. – И самое смешное то, что я думаю, так все и должно быть. И если конец света не подразумевает автоматического попадания на ту сторону, то мы все равно рано или поздно там окажемся. Без еды, воды и тела, среди информационных потоков. Мы не заметим, как это произойдет.  
Анна скрестила руки на груди. Терпеливой она тоже умела быть.  
– И, если честно, я уверена, – продолжала Мария, – что вся эта чепуха про загробную жизнь – это такой искаженный рассказ про то, что отличает будущее от настоящего, не больше. – Анна поморщилась. – Вот там, где время и тело перестает быть, это и есть будущее. Условное будущее, конечно, если без времени.

Я не узнавала улиц, по которым мы шли. В вечернем свете вещи казались искаженными, будто стекло, отделяющее нас от мира, стало особенно тонким и прозрачным. Как будто ты начинаешь видеть лучше и ярче.  
Мария любила сеть, кино и пессимизм. И объяснять свою точку зрения, пока с ней не согласятся. Анна не любила ни того, ни другого, ни даже третьего – поначалу, – но не соглашаться не могла.  
– Она говорила разумные вещи. Частично. То, например, что человек всегда был потерянный и будет потерянный, жалкий и слабый. С течением времени еще и все более морально разлагающийся. Массовое кино с экшн и хэппи-эндом – это как бы фасад. Авторская чернуха про недолюбленных детей, которые не могут сообразить, где их место в жизни – это как раз про то, что сидит внутри. Ты меня сейчас спросишь, чем мы в этом принципиально отличаемся от других, и я тебе отвечу: окраской, подвидами и глубиной всего этого дерьма. Оно, конечно, чем дальше, тем больше похоже на всеобщее. Людьми в творчестве, которое от души и которое близко к сердцу, которое про здесь и сейчас в этом мире, в большинстве случаев руководит одно-единственное желание – проблеваться. И вот что ты съел накануне, то ты и вывернешь наружу.  
Я отвела взгляд.  
– Тебя тошнит, когда съедаешь что-то мерзкое.  
– Или слишком много.  
– Или слишком много – но это же не всегда так. Пишут и снимают и по другим причинам.  
– Сказать тебе честно? Всегда. Любой думающий человек и автор, в первую очередь, если он не идиот – в хорошем или плохом смысле – видит темную сторону жизни. Эта самая жизнь вообще состоит из голодных и сытых бунтов – когда плохо, голодно, война, крах империи, пишут о них, когда хорошо, светло, не кусают мухи, платят пособие по безработице, пишут о духовном разложении, отсутствии стимулов, нигилизме, потерянности и апатии. Иногда, правда, и про то, и про другое пишут одновременно.  
– Я не буду с тобой спорить, – быстро сказала я. Анна пожала плечами, вопрос был исчерпан, остались пояснения.  
– Мы можем просто из любопытства взять какое-нибудь недавнее время. И посмотреть, что тогда написали, сняли или сделали. Лучше, конечно, сняли. Вот какие курсы сейчас идут у Вероники?  
Я раскрыла ежедневник и посмотрела на пятничные колонки.  
– Российское постсоветское кино.  
– Очень показательный пример. Возьмем весь период, начиная с распада и где-то до конца новой волны.  
– Я, если честно, совсем не в курсе. Я, когда составляла список инфодиеты на ближайшие пару лет, полностью исключила кино, особенно российское, – это было не слишком честно, конечно, но верно по большому счету. Российских фильмов у меня действительно не было.  
– Но доступ к самой информации у тебя есть?  
– Нет, конечно. Ты же знаешь меня. Я поэтому специально указала в контракте отсутствие дозагрузки. Нет, за отдельную цену, конечно, можно – но она сильно выше, это считается неустойкой.  
– В общем, ясно. Будем смотреть у меня. Если у тебя нет срочных планов.  
– Хорошо.  
– А новая волна – это молодые режиссеры, которых стали смотреть года так с две тысячи седьмого. На них возлагались определенные надежды в связи с авторским кино, потому что до того все, за редким исключением ,было совсем плохо. Но в результате волна оказалась скорее всплеском, так что никаких расцветов не произошло.  
– А ты ведь в результате остановилась на зарубежном?  
– На английском. Но у меня как раз расширение возможно в любой момент.  
– Ясно. – Мы остановились и замолчали. Сумерки едва начинались, но уже отсюда было видно, как вдалеке в открытом пространстве реки отражаются огни рекламной зоны. Светился красным знак метро.  
– Тогда приезжай завтра, – прервала молчание Анна. Мне показалось, что она хочет уже уехать быстрее. – Тебя встретить?  
– Не нужно, – я покачала головой, хотя перспектива мне нравилась. – Я приеду ближе к вечеру.  
Анна махнула мне рукой на прощанье, развернулась и, не оглядываясь, пошла по направлению к павильону. Тяжелые стеклянные двери проглотили ее без остатка.  
Я обнаружила, что нахожусь в паре кварталов от собственного дома.

Квартира Анны располагалась над самой Тишинской площадью, так что из окон была видна крыша супермаркета в ее центре. Его давно уже хотели перенести под землю, но у мэрии никак не доходили руки. Если смотреть из окон долго-долго, можно было увидеть, как время от времени, по расписанию, группы курьеров в синих футболках то разъезжаются от здания, то втягиваются в него. Пустое пространство, окружавшее здание, практически всегда было безлюдно.  
– Я составила список, – сказала Анна. – Кое-что я уже смотрела, кое-что нет, и, если есть еще предложения, то пожалуйста. Единственное, я совершенно против нескольких особо ужасных фильмов.  
Я отвлеклась от созерцания пейзажа под окнами; пока Анна искала файлы, я читала выданные мне распечатки статей, опасалась приближаться к монитору, просто на всякий случай. Открытый поиск информации, а у Анны сейчас работал именно такой, продолжал меня пугать, хотя прошло уже больше года.  
– И не плюйся сильно. – Анна хлопнула по подушке рядом с собой.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, там действительно все было так плохо? Я вот сейчас читаю интервью две тысячи девятого года с этим человеком, ведущим программы, где как раз обсуждалось кино. И именно в период новой волны. – То есть, наверное, она успела посмотреть название или имя, но скорее всего, статья была выбрана наугад.  
– Да, очень своевременный был мужик и неглупый, хотя ужасный идеалист.  
– Идеалист? Смотри, что он рассказывает: «Вот вы упорно говорите, что русское кино в жопе. – Да. – Но тем не менее практически каждый месяц вы говорите про это кино… – С отвращением. – Что же вас толкает к этому? – Деньги. Мне за это платят деньги. Я поэтому за программу худею на два килограмма, а уж когда надо посмотреть новое кино, мне не дадут соврать, хожу день, второй, не могу себя заставить, потому что знаю, что сейчас будет больно. И редко ошибаюсь».  
– И, в сущности, он абсолютно прав. И особенно в том, что за культурную деятельность неплохо бы что-то получать. Но он действительно идеалист, если копнуть немного глубже: якобы искусство должно нести разумное, доброе и вечное или, на худой конец, уметь заставить об этом задуматься. А кино, которое было тогда – было либо эстетически непригодным, либо не справлялось с этой функцией. Я про новую волну, режиссерами старого поколения не так интересовалась. Если перечислять кратко... а впрочем, наверное, лучше просто посмотреть.  
И мы смотрели, с перерывами на чай, еду, сон, мою работу и работу Анны.

– Это фильм?  
– Как ни странно.  
– Это... это больше похоже на Евангелие для дебилов.  
– Все они поголовно страдали либо экспериментаторством, либо обусловливанием картинки. Этот из первых – совсем таких же, как наша Вероника. Давайте в фильме будет текст, давайте мы будем его читать. Давайте расскажем этим текстом про то, как все устроено и зачем живут люди.  
– И читать его будет подозрительный молодой человек с речью наркомана?  
– Как-то так, да.  
– А обусловливание картинки – это что?  
– Примерно как в следующем фильме.

– Ну, что скажешь?  
– Очень сложный вопрос.  
– Но про обусловливание картинки я говорила вот про что. Здесь очень много грязи, чистой, натуральной, отвратительной грязи. Сначала эта мрачная попойка с разговорами про бога, убийство, потом изнасилование, перевозка трупа, избивание бомжа, помойное ведро, то, как девочка плачет и спивается – но тебе было хоть раз отвратительно чисто физиологически? Ты видишь грязь у них на дорогах или, скажем, кажется ли тебе, что после того, как она неделю провела привязанной к кровати, она должна была отвратительно пахнуть. Кажется ли бомж бомжем. И так далее. Это очень глянцевый фильм, как это ни странно.  
– Но он же добивается результата – другими средствами, но добивается. Разве здесь грязь не та же условность, что и зубная паста?  
– Возможно. И я просто про сам эффект условности. На самом деле плохо даже не это, а то, в каком объеме режиссер использует все остальное, кроме этой самой настоящей грязи. Слишком сильные средства, из которых хоть что-нибудь да зацепит.

– А этот мне понравился.  
– Но это и не новая волна – так, для сравнения. В свое время это был культовый фильм, раздерганный на цитаты. Конечно, не сравнить с тем, что было до него – настоящей классикой, но тем не менее.  
– Хорошая у вас Варя. Какой хук левой.  
Анна улыбнулась и пихнула меня в бок. Мы сидели совсем близко, настолько близко, что мне даже показалось, что она тоже это понимает.

Я стояла перед зеркалом, вертя в руках массажную щетку.  
– Иди спать, – сказала Анна. – Завтра рано уезжаю.  
Я скосила на нее глаза.  
– Ну, ты же не останешься здесь. Можешь поехать со мной, если хочешь.  
– Ты покажешь мне современных глупых детей?  
– Да, – сказала она, подойдя и встав у меня за спиной, – ты лучше училась.  
Я принялась выбирать длинные волоски, запутавшиеся в зубьях.  
– Там есть Марк, – говорила она, – такой смешной, маленький. Он верит в теорию американского заговора. Или Арсен, строит всех перед началом семинара. Представляешь, они до сих пор встают, перед тем как начать занятие.  
– Такое еще бывает?  
– Оказывается, да. Я сама долго удивлялась, но не мешать же людям пытаться быть порядочными. Еще есть Леля, она бы тебе понравилась: всегда сидит на задней парте и отвечает, только когда больше некому, – Анна фыркнула, – и иногда бормочет себе под нос: «Все приходится делать самому». Карина всегда ходит в красных конверсах, мне кажется, это какой-то знак, потому что они ни к чему не подходят в ее одежде. Она самая шумная. Юра докапывается до мелочей. Мне кажется, тебе было бы хорошо на нем потренироваться, ты так не любишь детали.  
– Знаешь, – произнесла я, – то, что ты сказала вначале, это такой сомнительный комплимент.  
Анна поняла меня верно.  
– Неправда. Я так не думаю. – Она положила ладонь мне на шею. Рука у нее была горячая. – И ты не думай.  
Я рассматривала расческу. Краска на ручке местами стерлась, открывая тусклое светлое дерево. Анна подцепила большим пальцем одну из моих бретелек и звонко ей щелкнула, заставив меня вздрогнуть.  
– Мы можем восстановить тебя на нашей кафедре. Мне кажется, так будет лучше, чем если ты останешься там, где работаешь сейчас.  
– Не знаю, – повела я плечом, но горячая ладонь никуда не исчезла. – Больше часов.  
– Ну и что?  
– Не знаю, – повторила я. Причина предложения на самом деле была одна-единственная, и заключалась она не в мифических детях, общении, развитии, интересующих меня темах, а просто в том, что так Анна не упустит меня больше из виду. Что бы ни происходило между нами.  
– Пойдем спать, – напомнила Анна, отобрала у меня расческу и, обхватив за талию, потянула к кровати.

– Здесь можно бы было, в общем-то, и не смотреть дальше. Любая из пяти историй – просто образцово-показательный экземпляр работ каждого из режиссеров.  
– Я, наверное, ослышалась. А как насчет развития, становления, поздних и ранних работ?  
– Точно не здесь – это же новая волна. Даже если среди них, да и вообще работающих в то время режиссеров был кто-то подающий надежды, то они просто заглохли, не успев снять и пары хороших фильмов. Ну ладно, пусть пару. Ни о каком развитии речи идти не могло. Началось все более или менее с середины нулевых, а к двенадцатому-тринадцатому и информационному буму – закончилось. Кому тогда стали нужны государственные режиссеры, если фильмы можно было снимать самому, много и дешево?  
– А от них ничего потом не осталось? В смысле, фильмов послебумового периода?  
– Не такого качества и очень мало, если честно. И потом, там были какие-то свои внутренние разброды и шатания. Ссоры союза кинематографистов с профильными журналами, ссоры профильных журналов друг с другом, адаптироваться к быстрому распространению информации они не могли – и материалов для этого тоже, конечно, не было. Поэтому к тринадцатому, можно сказать, отрасль распалась полностью.

– Да, теперь понятно, о чем ты, сходство абсолютное, вплоть до выбора актеров, жанра и типа сюжета.  
– Я же говорю.  
– Но мне понравились оба последних – короткий и длинный.  
– Дело не в них. Они могут быть неплохими, но это все еще та самая история о поколении потерянных детей, которое никак не может освободиться от висящего над ним груза истории. Государства и общества, если прибегнуть к пафосу. Мы же говорили про жопу внутри и жопу снаружи – здесь она у них внутри, можно сказать, в самом сердце. Шутка ли – по первой фразе этого фильма до сих пор вспоминают русское кино. И вообще русскую жизнь. И вообще. А Федя Бондарчук – это тот самый фасад, который, сияя лысым черепом, закрывает глаза не очень умным людям на патологическое настоящее.

– И у нас остался по крайней мере еще один стоящий фильм. Тут есть что рассказать: он не то чтобы фильм новой волны, его снимали все то время, пока эта волна шла, откладывали каждый год. Туда собрали вообще все, что в те времена плавало на поверхности, но не было до конца отработано. Два десятка узнаваемых лиц, один из режиссеров, из тех, что мы уже видели. Главный актер когда-то снимался в самом кошмарном трэше, на который, наверное, только русские и способны. Но зато получилась такая мощная, жирная, завершающая точка всему поколению фильмов, страдающих этой болезнью девяностых. Я не стала тебе показывать бандитские фильмы, которые шли в комплекте с этими, но, думаю, что все тут понятно. А сразу после его выхода как раз все и началось. Ты, наверное, не помнишь.  
– Нет, мне тогда и десяти не было. Смотрим?

Анна нависла надо мной, руками упираясь в диван по обе стороны от моих плеч.  
– Так что? – спросила она. – Что же мешает двум благородным доннам?  
Мне показалось, что я покраснела от макушки и до самой груди. Анна была так близко, что на нее было трудно смотреть, и я сосредоточилась на дальней стене.  
– Стеснительность? – предположила я. Она отсела и принялась меня рассматривать так, будто я вырастила на лбу вишневое деревце, не меньше. – Что?  
Ладони немедленно вспотели.  
– Ничего, – покачала головой Анна. – Просто любопытно, как в одних случаях общество порождает беспорядочные связи, а в других – абсолютную боязнь контактов.  
– В этом же нет ничего удивительного, – сказала я.  
Добрая половина тех, кто в итоге получает высшее образование, – те же самые хикки, даже если им удается вовремя ограничить себя в потреблении информации. О тех, кому не удается, не стоит и говорить.  
– Пожалуй. Тогда предупрежу тебя заранее: в ближайшем будущем я затащу тебя в пещеру, изнасилую и съем, – сказала Анна с серьезным видом.  
Это была достоверная угроза.

– Я включила то, что у тебя лежало на рабочем столе, не стала тебя дожидаться. Фильм с интригующим названием «Москва». Что-то не так?  
– Да нет. Просто у меня с ним связаны кое-какие не слишком приятные воспоминания. Ты уже слышала историю про Марию. Это был один из ее любимых фильмов: герои правдами и неправдами покоряют тогда еще столицу, происходят абсурдные вещи, люди трахаются в пустом вагоне метро. Набив чемодан своими научными работами, врач съезжает на нем с трамплина и ломает себе шею. Это даже иронично, если вспомнить, что было дальше, хотя речь тут не о неприятии врачей. Хотя я об этом особо не думала, если честно, важнее другое. Я не помню, как было в оригинальном тексте книги, но мне всегда казалось, что дело было в ноябре. Когда ее писали – сколько это, лет тридцать назад, – ноябри были совсем другие. Сейчас, конечно, никто ниоткуда не смог бы скатиться – даже о снеге речи не идет, но мне запомнилось именно так.

Мария стояла на пороге, растрепанная, сонная, сладко пахнущая застоявшимся воздухом квартиры – казалось бы, почти так же, как и год назад. Она не была ни раздражена тем, что ее оторвали ото сна, ни даже недовольна. Кажется, она воспринимала мир как последовательность происходящих с ней событий, против которых не было ни силы, ни средства, оставалось только принимать и проживать их.  
– Здравствуй, – сказала Мария.  
Анна втолкнула ее в квартиру и включила свет в прихожей. Мария вздрогнула и зажмурилась, но не отвернулась. Теперь возможно стало разглядеть ее лицо, ничего хорошего на этом лице написано не было. Анна осторожно обхватила его ладонями и большими пальцами потянула вниз закрытые веки. Мария схватилась за запястья Анны и часто заморгала, влага наполнила уголки глаз. Один из белков был значительно краснее другого, из-под ресниц была видна прозрачная каемка линзы.  
– Пойдем, умоемся, – произнесла Анна, на ощупь находя за спиной Марии ручку двери в ванную.  
– Пойдем, – одними губами повторила Мария.  
Потом они долго сидели, одна на закрытом унитазе, а вторая – на краю ванны, и Мария с сосредоточенным видом, удерживая в горсти маленькое зеркало, пыталась достать линзу из глаза. У нее тряслись руки, она ждала, отдыхала и через несколько секунд возобновляла попытки.  
– Я не могу, – говорила она, – эти новые линзы такие тонкие, я постоянно про них забываю, но нельзя. Хорошо, что ты пришла, у меня сначала не получилось, а потом я снова забыла.  
– Я могу помочь? – спросила Анна и автоматически посмотрела на свои ногти – достаточно короткие, чтобы можно было попробовать, но Мария только зажмурилась снова и помотала головой.  
– Просто посиди тут.  
– Ты хочешь есть?  
Вопрос застал ее врасплох. Несколько секунд она недоуменно разглядывала макушку Анны, потом решилась:  
– Наверное, нет. Но я могу есть в принципе. Это не будет невозможно.  
В переводе на человеческий язык это означало – кормить ее нужно. Анна с особой остротой ощутила, что ей больше нельзя будет уезжать, по крайней мере, надолго. Неизвестно, чем это когда-нибудь может закончиться.  
Сначала нужно было проветрить дальнюю комнату – в помещение ворвался сырой холодный воздух, сезон под окнами не был похож на зиму – но и на осень, и на весну похож не был. Мокрое межсезонное состояние ноября глубоко и остро пахло. Внизу не было видно ничего, кроме плавающей темноты, и Анна подумала, что все, что происходит – нисколько не удивительно. Вот она сама живет в центре города, в безрекламной зоне, не только благодаря заслугам, но и стечению обстоятельств, заказывает продукты в супермаркете напротив, к ней потом приходят симпатичные мальчики в кепочках и синих футболках, и она платит карточкой, а потом еще дает им на чай наличными, и они улыбаются ей, а она в жизни руководствуется только тремя принципами – думать, что делаешь, не поддерживать отечественного производителя и не есть продукты не из герметичных упаковок. И благодаря тому же стечению обстоятельств Мария живет во второй зоне, где рекламу выключают только на ночь – с одиннадцати до семи – зато вместе со всем наружным электричеством, маленькими магазинами, в которые приходится ходить самому, и продавцы тебе там наверняка не улыбаются, потому что живут не во второй и даже не в третьей зоне, и когда у тебя каждую ночь плавает под окнами густая мертвая темнота, и ты никого круглые сутки не видишь, кроме продавцов, с которыми страшно разговаривать, как тут не поверить в то, что важно же на самом деле что-то другое, и это другое тут ни достанешь, ни потрогаешь. И как это жаль.  
Потом проветривалась средняя комната, из коридора были убраны валяющиеся на полу вещи, вычищена мерзко пахнущая плесень из холодильника, выброшен мусор. Анна предусмотрительно убрала из зоны доступа все приборы связи, и Мария все то время, пока происходила уборка и приготовление еды, сидела, сложив руки на столе, и разглядывала Анну – или, видимо, что-то свое, пока Анны не было рядом.  
На бульон Мария смотрела с таким отвращением, будто перед ней была не вода с плавающими в ней каплями жира и кусочками лапши, а, по меньшей мере, кружка помоев.  
– Я все понимаю, – сказала она, проведя ладонью над паром, – но. – И беспомощно посмотрела на Анну.  
– Пей.  
Мария потрогала жирную поверхность жидкости, облизнула подушечки пальцев, сморщилась:  
– Я не могу.  
Выбор оставался небольшой.  
– Я покормлю тебя, – сказала Анна. – Ты будешь открывать рот?  
Мария в который раз помотала головой.  
– Мне не нужно.  
– Я не буду возиться тут с твоим трупом. Пей.  
– Моему трупу будет все равно, – неожиданно длинно ответила Мария и, подхватив мысль, разъяснила: – Знаешь, что такое нижнее равновесие? Это когда для того, чтобы получить какой-то результат, нужно затратить столько сил, сколько нет и не наберется. Поэтому все остается так, как есть, все логично. Я не хочу глотать и есть, значит не буду, все рано уже ничего не изменится.  
Говорить ей было очевидно неприятно.  
– Я не понимаю, – сказала Анна.  
– Есть, жевать, глотать, восстанавливать силы на то, чтобы жевать и глотать – это верхнее равновесие. Не есть, не жевать, не глотать и не иметь сил на это – это нижнее равновесие.  
– Я покормлю тебя, – повторила Анна, потянувшись к ложке.  
– Ты все равно не будешь глотать за меня. Ты солила его?  
– Да.  
– Значит, я не чувствую вкуса.  
– Я звоню врачу.  
Мария пожала плечами.  
– Телефон не работает.  
Работали остальные коммуникаторы, но с ними можно было и подождать. Анна взяла кружку и села ближе, лицо Марии смягчилось, так, будто с настойчивостью Анны и это событие попало в разряд тех, которые только происходят.  
Мария долго не могла заснуть, она лежала на своей стороне кровати, глядя в потолок. Она так и не дала обнять себя, только морщилась, и вздыхала, и совсем перестала разговаривать. Ближе к утру, когда ее дыхание стало глубоким и нечастым, а губы беспомощно приоткрылись, Анна достала свой коммуникатор, ушла на другой конец квартиры и закрылась в ванной – она стояла посередине помещения в одних трусах, осунувшаяся, уставшая и какая-то жалкая, и смотрела на себя в зеркало, пока на том конце линии не подняли трубку.

– А что было дальше? – спросила я. Анна пожала плечами:  
– Я ее больше не видела. То есть видела, но это не считается, она уже не была человеком. Тогда было двадцать второе число, я запомнила. Но стараюсь больше не вспоминать, если честно.  
Я выждала еще, но Анна не собиралась говорить дальше, а расспрашивать подробнее я не стала. Мы в молчании собрались и вышли на улицу. Анна автоматически затворила плотную дверь, пересекла улицу, все еще думая о чем-то своем, и направилась в сторону центра.  
С утра в воздухе начало пахнуть гарью особенно заметно. Улицы просматривались далеко, и на уровне горизонта пейзаж был нечетким и белесым. Впереди нас шли люди в цветной одежде, какая-то девушка остановилась, достала из сумки ингалятор, убедилась, что с ним все в порядке, и отправилась дальше. В аптеке, мимо которой мы проходили, на окнах поднялись жалюзи, открывая висящую в окне связку дыхательных масок и батарею респираторов.  
– Знаешь, – сказала Анна, – поехали в Останкино, там сегодня должно быть красиво. Как раз все начнется, я специально посмотрела прогноз погоды.  
В троллейбусе я подцепила ее пальцами за пояс брюк и встала совсем близко. Внутри было намного холоднее, чем на улице. Анна посмотрела на меня сверху вниз и обняла за талию.  
– Я думаю, – сказала я наугад, – если все, о чем она говорила, действительно правда, то это же хорошо. Там наверняка интересно, правда?  
Анна дернула плечом, конечно же, она не верила, а даже если верила – не считала, что там лучше.  
В башне мы сначала перепутали лифты, пришлось пересаживаться. Кабины из толстого, отливающего желтизной стекла везли нас наверх, тяжестью опускаясь на тело. Анна до самого конца поездки стояла с отсутствующим видом, облокотившись о поручень.  
В дальних уголках моей необъятной и неравномерно развитой родины люди сидели у мониторов, спали, ели, трахались, качали нефть, везли лес и, может быть, даже поили водкой медведей, у них все было плохо, даже если они этого не понимали. Я сидела в ресторане Останкинской телебашни, в трехстах тридцати метрах над землей и смотрела в чахлый желтоватый туман, скрывающий эти героические и обреченные картины. Он медленно полз по земле и через некоторое время достиг подножия башни.  
В тишине Анна, сидящая напротив, вдруг ответила на заданный уже давно вопрос:  
– А какая разница.


End file.
